Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Yhwach vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Yhwach from the Anime/Manga series Bleach and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki from the Anime/Manga series Naruto. Yhwach VS Kaguya.png|PlozAlcachaz Yhwach VS Kaguya Ren.png|RenamaticFury Yhwach VS Kaguya Avocado.PNG|MLG Avocado Yhwach vs Kaguya.png|Quincy Emperor Description Two progenitors sealed a thousand years ago are back again over a millennium later to duke it out and see which is the superior force between Reishi and Chakra! Will the Progenitor of the Quincy be able to make Kaguya fall before his blade in battle or will the Mother of Chakra make Yhwach bite the dust in order to reunify Chakra? Interlude (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: Anime, it has produced many successful series like Dragon Ball Z, Pokémon, Digimon, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akama ga Kill, you name it! With something such as popular as anime, of course there will be front runners that have villains! Bowhunter: And these two villains from Naruto and Bleach surely abide to that being Yhwach (Juha Bach), the Emperor of Quincy, the Almighty, and the son of the Soul King. Nexus: And Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of Chakra, Rabbit Goddess, and the otherworldly princess older than millennia. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Nexus: I'm Nexus and he's Bowhunter and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter: DEATH BATTLE!!! Yhwach Nexus: Quincies, a race of humans that have high levels of Spirit Pressure have long been opposed by and opposed the Shinigami who pretty much almost slaughtered almost all of them. Though the Quincies in their own right are a pretty powerful race with superhuman abilities, they all have the blood of the father or progenitor of Quincy, Yhwach. Bowhunter: Upon Yhwach's birth, he lacked the use of any of his natural senses leaving him blind, deaf, mute, and even immobile as he couldn't even move. As an infant and pretty much throughout childhood, Yhwach was praised by random people in a village. These people would touch him and would gradually gain something that they lacked. I might need to touch this guy to make my life complete again! Nexus: I wouldn't recommend that. Bowhunter: Why not? A guy like yourself could sure use it as well. Nexus: Because if you touch him, he'll transport a fragment of his soul into you. Bowhunter: I think I'll hold off on being near Voldemort then... Nexus: Speaking of which, Yhwach had the unique ability to transport fragments of his soul and distribute it to those who touched him. Yhwach's soul fragments then began heal the wounds of their souls, but in return to that, Yhwach's soul fragments were imprinted by their souls. When the people would die that had these fragments, they would return to Yhwach and give him those abilties almost as if he had a Anna Marie also known as Rogue ability to get abilities of those he came in contact with. Bowhunter: With that, his senses would be restored to the way they should have been. When the dude first starting hearing, he heard them call him "YHWACH". See, Yhwach was the name of the god they worshipped and Yhwach knew this. Since he performed miracles from what the villagers made it out to be, they thought of him as their god. Liking the name, he accepted it as his name and began to be further known by all as Yhwach. Nexus: As he grew up, he started to make the first Quincy being Lil Barro who would would help uphold the legacy of the Quincies. No longer being a mere child, Yhwach started conquering the northern lands and burnt down the village and the forest while in the middle of it. After his conquest was a success, he readied an army called the Sternritter so that he could conquer one last place. The last place Yhwach needed to enslave and fulfill his purpose was the Soul Society. Bowhunter: Let's just say things didn't go so well because he ended up losing his powers and all after the battle with General Yamamoto where he ended up being sealed. It took him about a millennium to fully recover from his defeat. Upon his resurrection however, he would kill all "impure" Quincies and gain their abilities and make them his own. Too make matters worse, he killed the main protagonist's mother. Oh boy, messing with the main protagonist in the anime screws you over Yhwach. Nexus: Yhwach then recruited the Sternritters to establish the Wandenreich. His final goal was to eliminate the Soul King and conquer the Soul Society like he had planned, but that wouldn't be what happened in the end. While Yhwach did end up absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, that still didn't help him in the end of things. Even when it seemed like everything was in his favor, a certain orange, spikey-haired Shinigami who we all know and love just had to have a word with Yhwach about that. 'Bowhunter: Since Ichigo has plot on his side, he managed to slice Yhwach in half. Even after Yhwach finally achieved his goal and even took over Hueco Mundo after defeating Tier Harribel, he had all of it undone by Ichigo Kurosaki. Even if his death was considerably stupid and somewhat plot induced stupidity, you can't deny that Yhwach definitely showed some amazing abilities during his time present as the final Bleach antagonist. ' Kaguya Intermission Fight Results The Next Time... Trivia Who do you think should win/should've won? Yhwach (Juha Bach) (Bleach) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years